


An Odd Sort of Habbit

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arguing, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Obsessive-Compulsive, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Pippin has a strange superstition that keeps Merry awake at night.Merry has decided to put an end to it and has the perfect plan to do it.





	An Odd Sort of Habbit

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you everyone enjoys this! :)

“Do you want to go to a party at Thistlebrook?” 

Merry grunted from his side of the bed.

Even after knowing him all his life, and now being married to him, he still failed to understand why it was that Pippin felt the need to read all of his mail right before bed.

“Merry?” Pippin asked a second time. “Did ye hear me?” 

“Yes, Pippin.” Merry grumbled, his eyes still closed as he pulled the covers tighter around him. “I’d love to go to the party at Thistlebrook.”

Pippin nodded, satisfied and stuck the letter he was currently holding onto the pile he’d made on the nightstand at his end of the bed. “Good then. That goes to the Yes pile.” He then picked up another envelope and carefully tore it open.

“Pippin, I’m very tired.” Merry moaned. “Do you have to do this tonight?” 

“Do what?” Pippin asked, turning a baffled expression on his husband.

“This, Pippin!” Merry snapped, opening his eyes then. “Reading your mail in bed! Why can’t you read it in the morning, when it gets put in the box, like every other hobbit in Middle Earth!?”

“I told you why!” Pippin whined at Merry, holding his remaining handful of letters protectively against his chest. “It helps me sleep. If I don’t read all of the good news before I go to sleep, I have nightmares!”

“Pippin...” Merry sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “That’s just a silly superstition.”

“No, Merry! It’s the truth!” Pippin insisted. “I used to have terrible dreams when I was just a wee little faunt, but then my Da would read to me from all the happy letters he got that mornin’ and it kept the nightmares away!”

“Pippin, you’re not a little faunt anymore.” Merry reminded his husband. “Don’t you think it’s time to give this up?”

“Do you want me to wake up screamin’ in the middle of the night, Merry?” Pippin accused him.

Merry scoffed and laid back down, turning his back to Pippin and closing his eyes back to try and get to sleep. “Fine then.” He muttered. “Read your good news...” 

“I will.” Pippin huffed, picking up the letter he’d dropped earlier and opening it up again. “Oh!” He exclaimed after getting through the first few paragraphs. “The Bolger’s have a new baby! We should go to the christening.” 

“Pippin!” Merry complained again. “Can you at least read the letters to yourself?”

“What do you mean?” Pippin asked, looking over to Merry with another confused expression.

“Oh enough of this!” Merry growled, sitting up once more to confront his husband. “This needs to stop, Pippin! Now, what can I do to convince you to stop reading the mail before bed? Is there something else that might keep the bad dreams away? Anything?”

“No.” Pippin frowned, looking away from Merry pitifully, like a puppy that had just received a firm scolding.

“Nothing? Really?” Merry asked with a raised brow.”

“I said no, didn’t I?” Pippin muttered back at him, still clutching his letters tightly with both hands. 

“Hmm,” Merry hummed and smirked at his pouting husband. “What if I did this?” He slowly slunk down beneath the covers then until he’d managed to reach Pippin’s bare thighs. 

“That’s not going to work this time!” Pippin insisted, even as he felt Merry slide his night clothes up and pull his undergarments down further.

“I think it will.” Came Merry’s muffled reply beneath the blankets.

“I told ye it won’t-Oh!...” Pippin gasped and dropped the envelopes from his arms as Merry lowered his mouth down over his cock. “Merry...” 

Merry bobbed his head slowly, gently swirling his tongue around the head of Pippin’s shaft. For just a moment then he pulled his lips away with a quiet, wet pop. “Now see?” He whispered to Pip. “Isn’t this better?”

“Mmhmm...” Pippin moaned happily, a heated blush settling onto his cheeks as Merry continued to pleasure him. “Don’t stop, Merry...”

Merry pulled back again for just a moment. “Will you go to sleep once I’m finished?” He asked Pippin, knowing that he held all the leverage in the current argument now. 

“Yes!” Pippin groaned urgently. “Yes! Yes! I will! I promise, Merry! Keep going!”

“Thank you, love.” Merry chuckled, going back to his work and sucking Pippin off until his husband had fired his load off into his mouth.

That was the end of Pippin’s night time reading. Now he had a new method of keeping nightmares at bay.


End file.
